Talk:Jakob Elias Willumsen (1853-1928)
Jakob Elias Villumsen (1853-1928) and Anna Elisabeth Olsdatter (1853-1909) who were married November 6, 1878 Jakob: Villum Andreas Larsen, Dalen b 1816 in Kvinesdal d 1896 in Feda m July 13, 1844 in Feda Oline Andrea Pedersdatter, Klungland, Herad Anna: Ole tobias Olsen, Haugeland, Lyngdal b 1830 d 1891 m 1852 (1) Anne Marie Hans=Kristiansen, Forland, Kvinesdal b 1832 d 1881 Villum: Lars Villumsen, Dalen b abt 1779 d 1846 m April 3, 1812 Herad, Gunhild Kjerstine Andersdatter, Bedringsaas, Herad b abt 1788 d 1866 Oline: Peder Andreas Hansen, Log b 1790 d 1849 m Dec.28, 1811 Maren Sophia Olsdatter, Gullestad, Kvinesdal Ole: Ole Tollaksen, Haugeland b 1796 d 1848 m June 30, 1825 (1) Anna Elisabet Olsdtr, Nordhelle, Kvinesdal b Feb. 12, 1804 d 1839 Anne: Hans Christian Hagensen, Forland b 1787 d 1865 m Mette Andersdtr, Eieland b 1788 d 1854 Lars: Villum Reiersen, Opofte/Oppapta b abt 1747 d 1820 m Mette Andersdtr, Dalen b abt 1754 d 1833 Gunhild: Anders Isaachsen christened Nov. 22, 1746 m 1788 Ester Rejersdatter, Oppapta b abt 1753 Peder: Hans Hansen, Log b 1749 d 1799 m Nov. 26, 1782 (2) Pernille Helene Pedersdtr, Meberg, Lista Maren: Ole Svensen, Gullestad b 1762 d 1819 m Anne Olsdtr, Ytre Egeland, Kvinesdal b 1762 d 1851 Ole: Tollak Olsen, Vidringstad, Kvas b 1770 d 1842 m Katrine Markusdtr, Haugeland b 1773 d 1819 Anne: Ole Hagensen b 1764 m 1791 Anne Olsdtr b 1767 Hans: Hagen Hagensen, Forland b abt 1760 m abt 1785 Maren Fredriksdtr, Agedal Mette: Anders Olsen, Eieland, Kvinesdal b 1754 d 1831 m April 6, 1779 Gunhild Hansdatter, Ribas, Kvinesdal b 1752 d 1831 Villum: Reier Villumsen, Oppapta m 1744 Astrid Tollaksdtr, Rorvik b abt 1718 Mette: Anders Didriksen, Skranefjell christened Nov.22, 1728 d 1807 m 1756 Siri larsdtr, Dalen b 1728 Anders: Isak Andersen, Moi, christened March 3, 1723 m Dec. 26, 1745 Herad, Gunhild Larsdtr, Bedringaas, Herad Ester: SISTER TO VILLUM REIERSEN ABOVE Hans: Hans Hansen, Log d 1767 m 1748 Inger Ingvarsdtr, Log b 1726 Pernille: Peder Andersen, Meberg 1708 d 1777 m 1741 (2) Aselene Hansdtr, Froyland b abt 1718 d 1788 Ole: Svend Nielsen, Ovre Oye, Kvinesdal b 1743 d 1813 m 1755 Mette Borildsdtr Anna: Ole Vodjusen, Ytre Egeland b 1728 d 1804 m 1761 Inger Gundersdtr b 1743 on Hamre d 1827 Tollak: Ole Tollaksen, Vidringstad b 1735 d 1781 m 1759 Marta Jensdtr, Haegeland b 1729 d 1806 Katrine: Markus Torkildsen, Haugeland b 1744 d 1799 m Gunvor Tronsdtr, Lauen, Haegebostad b abt 1733 d 1799 Ole: Hagen Hagense, Forland b 1740 d 1822 m Karen Jensdtr, Haegeland, Kvas b 1733 d 1813 Anne: Ole Tomassen b 1715 d 1799 m 1745 Anna Elisabet Askildsdtr, Aunevigneset Hagen: BROTHER TO OLE HAGENSEN ABOVE Maren: -- Anders Ole Andersen, Eieland b 1718 m June 14, 1752 Siri Osmundsdtr, Skaren, Kvinesdal d abt 1760 Gunhild: -- Reier Villum Reiersen, Oppapta m Targier Ingvarsdtr Astrid: Tollak Markussen, Rorvik b 1678 d 1740 m abt 1714 Johanna Tiolsdtr, Mitre Rorvig Anders Didrik Hansen, Skranefjell b abt 1684 m Siri Andersdtr, Saeveland, Herad Siri: Lars Lalvesen, Dalen m 1727 Mette Olsdtr, Haland Isak: Anders Moi Gunhild: Lars Sveinungsen, Bedringaas m Torborg Olsdtr Hans: Hans Hansen, Log m 1728 Marta Andersdtr, Briseid Inger: Ingvar Rasmussen, Log b abt 1696 m Guri Eriksdtr b abt 1691 d 1758 Peder: Anders Pedersen, Hauge m 1707 Anne Ansteinsdtr, Meberg b abt 1688 d 1764 Aselene: Hans Pedersen, Grobo b abt 1674 d 1735 m Anne Torjesdtr, Daroy Sven: Niels Olsen, Solberg, Kvinesdal b 1709 d 1773 m 1733 Svanhild Salvesdtr, Ovre Oye Mette: Borel Jonsen, Lone, Feda m Berte Reiersdtr Ole: Vodju Olsen, Ytre Egeland m 1727 Joren Anensdtr, Liland, Kvinesdal Inger/Ingrid: Gunder Olsen, Hamre, Kvinesdal d 1745 m 1743 Astrid Stigansdtr, Ovre Egeland, Kvinesdal Ole: Tollak Borusen, Vidringstad b abt 1688 d 1749 m Marta Olsdtr, Hoyland b abt 1691 on Haland, Lyngdal d 1771 Marta: Jens Mikkelsen, Gitlestad, Kvas b abt 1688 d 1751 m 1712 Anne Stenusdtr, Haegeland b abt 1692 d 1741 Markus: -- Gunvor: -- Haagen: Hagen Toresen, Bjornstol, Haegebostad b 1688 d 1760 m Torborg Nilsdtr, Forland d 1748 Karen: SISTER TO MARTA JENSDATTER ABOVE Ole: -- Anna: Askild Bessesen, Aunevigneset b abt 1702 m 1727 Ingeborg Borusdtr, Rosfjord Ole: Anders Olsen, Eieland m 1717 Anna Eriksdtr, Gausdal, Kvinesdal Siri: -- Villum: Reier Oddsen, Oppapta m Ingeborg Stalesdtr Targier: -- Tollak: Marcus Atlagsen, Rorvik b 1632 m (2) Astrj Rejersdtr Johanne: Tjol Andersen, Midt Rorvik m Siri Olsdtr, Haugeland, Feda Didrik: Hans Jonsen, Skranefjell b abt 1646 m Ragnhild Hoskuldsdtr Siri: Anders Larsen, Saeveland m Olaug Jonsdtr, Meland Lars: Salve Anensen, Dalen b abt 1665 m Siri Torufsdtr, Haugeland, Feda Mette: Ole Torkelsen, Haland, he was from somewhere in Nes (Flekkefjord). I have the Flekkefjord books, but without a farm name it is difficult). Anders: -- Lars: Sveinung Olsen m in Austad Kirsten Larsdtr, Bedringaas Torborg: -- Hans: Hans Tollisen, Log b abt 1662 m Anna Jonsdtr, Holmen, Herad Marta: Anders Kristoffersen b Kvinesdal, was a shoemaker, m Tarjer Torjusdtr, Briseid Ingvar: Rasmus Hansen, Log d 1713 m Tarjer Ingvarsdtr, Gautland d 1743, buried same day as her husband. Guri: -- Anders: -- Anne: Anstein Bronjelsen, Meberg b abt 1626 m (2) Gjertrud Hellingsdtr, Helvig Hans: -- Anne: -- Niels: Ole Gahrsen, Solberg, Kvinesdal m Guri Andersdtr Svanhild: -- Borel: Jon Borelsen, Lone b abt 1644 m Mette Steinarsdtr, Nordhassel, Lista Berte: -- Vodju: Ole Vodjusen, Ytre Egeland b abt 1675 Joren: Anen Jonsen b 1668 m Ingeborg Nilsdtr, Liland Gunder: Ole Andersen, Hamre b abt 1660 d 1738 m Adlaug Gundersdtr Astrid: Stigan Ommundsen, Versland, Kvinesdal m Guri Abrahamsdtr, O.Egeland Tollak: Boru Helgesen, Vidringstad m Asgjer Garsdtr, Dydland Marta: Ole Olsen, Vintland, Lyngdal b abt 1668 d 1736 m (1) Anne Simonsdtr Jens: Mikkel Ljolsen, Gitlestad b abt 1659 m Ranni Jensdtr, Vemestad d 1729 Anna: Stenu Bessesen, Gitlestad b abt 1663 m Ase Gundersdtr, Haegeland Hagen: -- Torborg: Nils Torjussen, Forland b 1664 d 1730 m (1) Gunvor Osmundsdtr Askild: Besse Kolbeinsen, Helle, Spind m Anna Hoskuldsdtr, Aunevigneset Ingeborg: Boru Kolbeinsen, Helle, Spind m Anne Danielsdtr, Bjerga Anders: Ole Andersen, Eieland m Astri Torgrimsdtr, lilleKvelland Anna: Erik Larsen, Gausdal m Anna Rasmusdtr, Hellevan, Lyngdal Reier: Odd Madsen, Oppapta b abt 1598 Ingeborg: -- Marcus: Atlag Marcussen, Rorvik, lensmann from 1636-1640 Astrj: Reier Anonsen, Haland b 1630 d 1706 m Guri Torgusdtr b 1635 d 1673 Tjol: Anders Villumsen, Midt Rorvik b abt 1628 m Johanne Olsdtr, Ulleland Siri: -- Hans: Jon Ingebretsen, Skranefjell b abt 1600 Ragnhild: -- Anders: Lars Andersen, Saeveland b abt 1628 d 1705 m N.N. Tollefsdtr Olaug: -- Salve: -- Siri: -- Ole: -- Sveinung: Ole Sveinungsen, Augland b abt 1635 m Gunvor Hagensdtr, Berge ytre Kirsten: Lars Olsen, Bedringaas m Guri Nilsdtr, Bedringaas Hans: Tollef Hansen, Log m Ragnhild Olsdtr, Rodland Anna: Jon Sivertsen, Sigersvoll, Lista b abt 1633 d 1700 m Torbor Ivarsdtr, Eigeland, Lyngdal Anders: -- Tarjier: -- Anstein: Bronjel Olsen, Meberg m Barbro Hansdtr Gjertrud: Helling Tollisen, Helvig b abt 1618 m Joran Ellefsdtr Ole: -- Gura: Anders Lauritzen, Solberg known 1690-1711 Jon: Borel Knudsen, Lone Mette: Steinar Nilsen, Eigeland, Lista m Gunhild Jonsdtr, O.Nordhassel, Lista Ole: Vodju Olsen, Ytre Egeland m Anna Nilsdtr Anen: -- Ingeborg: Niels Torgiussen, Motland m Mette Larsdtr, Liland Ole: Anders m Tora Knutsdtr, Hamre Audlaug:-- Stigan: Omund Versland d bef 1690 m Sisdel Omundsdtr, Versland Guri: Abraham Isachsen, Ase m Astrid Torgusdtr, Forland d 1731 Boru: Helge Eriksen b abt 1632 m Anne Borusdtr, Store Royskar Asgjer: Gar Sterkersen, Bjaerum, Haegebostad b abt 1632 m N.N. Olsdtr Ole: -- Anne: -- ikkel: Ljol Torusen, Gitlestad b abt 1634 m Marta Finkelsdtr Ranni: Jens Gundersen, Vemestad b abt 1618 m Turi Sigbjornsdtr Stenu: Besse Nilsen, Gitlestad b abt 1634 Ase: Gunder Borusen b abt 1594 m Stenvor Lauridsdtr, Vegge Nils: BROTHER TO ASTRID TORGIUSDATTER Gunvor: -- Besse: Kolbent Nilsen, Helle b 1623 d 1704 m Gunlaug, Helle d 1668 Anna: Hoskuld Stalesen, Aunevig b abt 1626 m Anna Stenersdtr, Amland Boru: BROTHER TO BESSE ABOVE Anne: Daniel Olsen, Bjerga b abt 1624 m Torborg Gundersdtr, Foss, Sor-Audnedal Ole: Anders Olsen, Fidje, Lyngdal b abt 1638 m (2) Marit Oyseinsdtr, Oysteinsland, Kvas Astri: Torgrim Bjornsen, Vegge, Kvas b abt 1638 m Olu Hellingsdtr Erik: Lars Anensen, Gausdal Anna: Rasmus Borusen, Store Royskar b abt 1604 Odd: -- Atlak: Marcus Stalesen, Ytre Egeland known 1584-1617 Reier: -- Guri: -- Anders: Villum Andersen, Rorvik known 1621-36 m Torborg Pedersdtr Johanne: Ole Madsen, Ulland b abt 1601 Jon: Ingebret Skranefjell Lars: -- N.N.: -- Ole: Sveinung Jonsen, Augland m Gunhild Anstensdtr, Eiesland Gunvor: Hagen Sigbjornsen, Berge m Anna Salvesdtr, Rom, Lyngdal lars: -- Guri: Nils Svendsen, Bedringaas b abt 1594 m Barbra Askildsdtr Tollef: Hans Tollaksen, Log m Maren Jensdtr Ragnhild: -- Jon: -- Torbor: Iver Pallesen, Eigeland m Randi Bergesdtr, Eiesland Bronjel: -- Barbro: -- Helling: Tolli Nilsen,Helvig known 1636 d bef 1656 Joran: -- Anders: Lauritz Biornsen, Solberg b abt 1624 m Anna Vodjusdtr Borel: Knud Lone Steinar: -- Gunhild: Jon Reiersen, O.Nordhassel, Lista m Johanne Olsdtr Vodju: Ole Andersen, Ytre Egeland b 1626 d 1678 m Anne Andersdtr, Gullestad Anna: -- Niels: -- Mette: Lauritz Pedersen, liland b 1620 d 1676 Anders: -- Tora: Knut Gundersen, Hamre b abt 1604 d bef 1680 Omund: -- Sidsel: Omund Stalesen, Versland b abt 1618 m Ingrid Olsdtr Abraham: Isak Jorgensen, Rodland b abt 1624, lensmann, d on O.Egeland 1677 m Abel Danielsdtr, Sogndal Astrid: Torgius Thoresen, Forland m Siri Hoskuldsdtr Helge: -- Anne: -- Gar: from Haegebostad N.N.: -- Ljol: Toru Torgrimsen, Gitlestad b abt 1575 m Astri Mikkelsdtr, Moi Marta: -- Jens: -- Turi: -- Besse:Nils Bessesen, Gitlestad b abt 1585 m N.N. Stenusdtr, Austad in Austad Gunder: -- Stenvor: Laurids Gammelsen, Vegge b abt 1584 m Ase Vralsdtr Nils: Torgius Thoresen, Forland m Siri Hoskuldsdtr Torgius: -- Siri: -- Kolbent: Nils Helle Gunlaug: -- Hoskuld: Stale Vralsen, Djupvig Anna: Stener Olsen, Naeveland b abt 1584 m (2) Anne Svendsdtr, Fidja Daniel: Oluf Hoskuldsen, Bjerga m Torborg Osmundsdtr, Svenevig Torborg: Gunder Andersen, Foss m Maren Einarsdtr Anders: Ole Anensen, Eieland known 1645-75 Marit/Marte: Oystein Toresen, Oysteinsland b abt 1609 m Gjertrud Bjornsdtr, Opsal, Lyngdal Torgrim: Bjorn Vegge m Lusi Gundersdtr Olu: -- Lars: Anen Stigansen, Guasdal, came from Midt-Roynestad, known 1594 to 1623 Rasmus: Boru Asulvsen, Royskar Marcus: Stale Vralsen, Ytre Egeland known 1553-84 Villum: -- Ole: -- Ingebret: -- Sveinung: Jon Sveinungsen, Augland m Ranni Torkildsdtr, Gare, Spangereid Gunhild: Ansten Bjornsen, Eiesland, lagrettesmann in 1591, m Gjertrud Borgesdtr Hagen: Sigbjorn, Berge known 1631 Anna: Salve Bjornsen, Rom Nils: -- Barbra: -- Hans: -- Maren: -- Iver: Palle Iversen, Eigeland known 1615 on Eigeland Randi: Borge/Berge Anstensen, Eiesland m N.N. Jonsdtr, Augland Tolli: Nils Helvig, lagrettesmann in 1591 Lauritz: -- Anna: Vodju Hansen, Lindland m Gunhild Nilsdtr, Sunde, Flekkefjord Knud: -- Jon: -- Johanne: -- Ole: Anders Hansen, Ytre Egeland known 1610=1651 Anne: (2) Anders Svendsen, Gullestad b 1600 m Marit Nilsdtr, Sunde Lauritz: -- Knut: Gunder Hamre, known 1645-47 Omund: Stale Fredriksen, Birkeland, b abt 1604 m N.N. Osmundsdtr, Versland Ingrid: -- Isak: Jorgen Thomasen b Trondheim. Sogneprest in Kvinesdal from 1610-1655. In 1607 called himself Georgio Thomae Witlochio Nidrosiano Abel: Daniel Jakobsen, haneberg, Sokndal b abt 1609 on Hindsholm m Asgjerd Leielsdtr, haukland, Lund b abt 1605 Torgius: -- Siri: -- Toru: Torgrim Gitlestad Astri: Mikkel Madsen, Moi m Siri Moi Nils: Besse Gitlestad N.N.: Stenu Bjornsen, Austad, from Vatland, Kvas, m Torborg Gammelsdtr, Austad Laurids: Gammel Gundersen, Vegge known 1594 Ase: -- Nils: -- Stale: Vral Stalesen, Ytre Egeland known 1607-1620 Stener: -- Anne: Svend Audunsen, Fidja Oluf: -- Torborg: Osmund Stenersen, Svenevig m Torborg Andersdtr Gunder: Anders Hoskuldsen, Foss Maren: Einar Christensen, lensmann, m Anne Pedersdtr Ole: -- Oystein: Tore Oysteinsland Gjertrud: Bjorn Anstensen, Eiesland m Ingri Bjorn: -- Lusi: -- Anen: Stigan Midt-Roynestad Boru: Asulv Sommundsen, Royskar Stale: Vral Torgerse, Ytre Egeland m Gunhild Stalesdtr, d bef 1553 Jon: Sveinung Anonsen, Augland, lagrettesmann in 1558 Ranni: Torkild Gare Ansten: -- Gjertrud: -- Sigbjorn: -- Salve: Bjorn Torbjornsen, Rom, lagrettesmann in 1591 m N.N. Gundersdtr, Fleseland, Spangereid Palle: -- Borge/Berge: BROTHER TO GUNHILD ANSTENSDTR EARLIER N.N.: SISTER TO SVEINUNG JONSEN EARLIER Nils: -- Vodju: Hans Andersen, Gullestad m Ragnhild Gunhild: Nils Torkildsen, Sunde m (2) Brynild Olufsdtr, Djupvik Anders: BROTHER TO STALE VRALSEN ABOVE Anders: Svend Straumland Maret: SISTER TO GUNHILD NILSDTR ABOVE Gunder: -- Stale: Fredrik hareksen, Birkeland N.N.: -- Jorgen: Thomas Olsen Skotte, Trondhjem Daniel: Jacob Hansen, Hindsholm b abt 1577 d 1624 m Elisabet Lauritsdtr, Lind Asgjerd: Leiel Haukland b abt 1540 d 1626 Torgrim: -- Mikkel: Mads Mikkelsen Schytte b abt 1520, Prest in Lyngdal from 1565-1579 m Ingri Siri: -- Besse: -- Stener: Bjorn Stenusen, Austad b abt 1525 d 1623 on Vatland m Audbjorg Olavsdtr, Austad b 1657 on Vatland Torborg: Gammel Olsen, Austad b 1520 m Torborg Pedersdtr, Skoland, b 1522 Gammel: Gunder Tjodulvsen m Gudrid Torjusdtr Vral: Stale Vralsen, Ytre Egeland known 1553-84 Svend: Audun Markussen, Fidje Osmund: -- Torborg: -- Anders: -- Einar: -- Anna: Peter Claussen FRIIS b April 1, 1545 Egersund d Oct. 15, 1614 Vigeland m N.N. Mortensdtr BAAD Toru: -- Bjorn: -- Ingri: -- Stigan: -- Asulv: -- Vral: Torger Bergson, Egeland b abt 1480 Gunhild: -- Sveinung: -- Torkild: -- Bjorn: Torbjorn Bjornsen, Rom Hans: Anders Vralsen, Gullestad b abt 1530 on Ytre Egeland d aft 1568 on Gullestad Ragnhild: -- Nils: Torkild B. Sunde - I have him on my tree and never knew where he was from. He was first known in Flekkefjord on Sunde in 1591. Somewhere I read in a bygdebok (somehow I think it was a Rogaland book) that he was Torkild Bjornsen andhe was the son of Bjorn Gunnbjornsen who's family probably came from Tengs and goes way back. I wish I had made a note where I read that. I am trying to confirm it and will let you know. Brynild: -- Svend: -- Fredrik: Harek Stalesen, Birkeland Thomas: -- Jacob: -- Elisabet: Laurits Christensen, Lind m Karen Hansdtr Leiel: -- Mads: Michel Schytte Ingri: -- Bjorn: -- Audbjorg: Bjorn Stenusen, Austad b abt 1525 d 1623 m Audbjorg Olavsdtr, Austad d 1657 Gammel: Oluf Austad Torborg: Peder Reidulvsen b 1500 Skoland, Lyngdal Gunder: -- Gudrid: -- Stale: Vral Torgersen, Ytre Egeland Audun: arkus Audunsen, Fidja, lagrettesmann 1557 & 1558 Peder: Claus Toralvsen FRIIS b 1510 d 1566 m N.N. Pedersdtr N.N.: Morten BAAD Torger: Berg Torgersen - supposedly goes was back to Vikings Torbjorn: Bjorn, Moskeland Anders: Vral Torgersen m Gunhild Stalesdtr YOU HAVE THEM Harek: Stale Osmundsen, Birkeland Laurits -- Karen: -- Michel: -- Bjorn: -- Audbjorg: (2) Oluf Grimsen, Austad m Hilleborg Hugesdtr b abt 1500 (she was also married to Halvard Torgersen, brother of Vral Torgersen) Oluf: -- Peder: -- Vral: you have Markus: Audun Markussen, Fidje Claus: Torolv Gunnulvsen, Stokke b 1475 m N.N. Didrichsdtr FRIIS N.N.: -- Morten: -- Bjorn: -- Stale: Osmund Tollaksen Oluf: -- Hilleborg: Huge Toresen, Ytre Egeland Audun: -- Torolv: Gunnulf Toralvsen, Stokke b 1450 d 1500 m N.. Clausdtr KLERK b either Bergen or Holland N.N.: Didrik Ulfartsen FRIIS m Magdalene Tommasdtr Osmund: -- Huge: Tore Hugesen m Asa Jonsdtr, Skaak Gunnulf: -- N.N.: -- Didrik: Ulfart FRIIS, Bergen Magdalene: Tommas Jensson d 1528 m Dorethea